Clair de Lune
by Yumika Plume
Summary: OS- Un instant au milieu de la nuit, un moment volé autour d'un piano... Le temps d'un morceau, deux personnes se découvrent et apprennent à se voir autrement.


**Non vous ne rêvez pas XD je suis là, je publie! Je suis encore vivante ! Mais pas la suite de "La Vengeance..." Pardon :( mais sachez que la suite avance, tout comme mon autre fic d'ailleurs "la plus grande souffrance..." , et tout comme un ou deux autres OS secrets... Bref je me disperse. Je sais, mais celui-là il me parasitait trop l'esprit. il est sortit en quelques jours quand j'ai appris que j'étais pas la seule a trouver le piano sexy. Et surtout je voulais m'essayer a autre chose. Si j'ai réussi? Je ne sais vraiment pas... A vous de me dire.**

**Warning 1: Présence de relations entre hommes! alors merci vous êtes prévenus, si vous n'aimez pas, au revoir.**

**Warning 2: Cela n'a RIEN A VOIR avec tous mes autres écrits, donc rien a voir avec "La Vengeance" toussa, toussa...**

**Warning 3: C'est un style TOTALEMENT différent de ce que j'ai fait jusqu'ici. Alors ne soyez pas surpris s'il vous plait.**

**Sachez que cet instant est fait pour être en demi teinte. Quelque chose d'un peu spécial qui sort de mon esprit dérangé...**

**Et surtout je dis un énorme merci a ma bêta... Car la fin a été réécrit plusieurs fois. Pas une, pas deux... mais trois fois et sa allait toujours pas. Jusqu'à ce que ma Bêta assure et c'est la 4ème version qui a été garder. Sérieusement sans Callistontheweb, le texte aurait pas été ce que je veux et pas été bien et cohérent. Donc merci beaucoup ma belle :D Et désolé qu'on se soit arraché les cheveux là-dessus. XD C'était pas voulu, je te jure xD**

**Je vous conseille d'écouter le morceau de piano est "River flows in You" jouer par Yiruma. C'est le premier morceau de l'histoire. Enfin à vous de voir bien sur :) Et merci à Somecoolname pour ses conseils en musique classique, qui m'a permit de trouver THE morceau pour mon OS. **

**Gros bisounours à tous, en tout cas bonne lecture, j'espère que cela vous plaira.**

Il regardait les mains bouger doucement, presque délicatement. C'était si inhabituel venant de lui... Pourtant le geste était aérien, les doigts effleurant les touches avec grâce, avant de se redresser pour aller en toucher d'autres, en caressant certaines au passage. Le tout formait une mélodie si douce, si tendre, sans pour autant être triste. Juste un moment qui flottait, comme un vieux souvenir qu'on retrouvait.

Oui, il n'arrivait pas à se détacher de ces doigts, de cette mélodie qui parfois accélérait rapidement, avant de devenir plus caressante. Un très joli morceau, joué par des mains étrangement agiles. Son regard remonta enfin, passant du poignet, plus fin qu'il ne le pensait, au bras nu et musclé, pour arriver à l'épaule qui roulait sous le tee-shirt, suivant les mouvements des mains. Le dos était légèrement courbé, dévoilant la nuque bronzée, sûrement grâce à son récent séjour à la villa de Miami. Il arriva enfin à la tête, aux yeux fermés, au visage étrangement neutre, presque apaisé. C'était si différent de l'expression qu'il arborait habituellement. Les cheveux avaient un peu poussé un peu depuis leur dernière rencontre. Ils frôlaient doucement son front lorsqu'il se penchait plus en avant pour aller frapper une touche avant de se redresser et que tout ne revienne en place dans une harmonie parfaite.

Oui, il n'avait jamais vu Tony Stark si calme, sans parler, sans musique assourdissante, sans circuit imprimé au bout des doigts ni armure, arborant juste une expression si tranquille, comme si lui aussi revivait un souvenir, qu'il n'était même plus là, que seule comptait cette douce mélodie.

Pourtant, il le trouvait élégant comme ça, presque comme sorti d'un rêve. C'était peut-être la musique, le fait qu'il fasse nuit et que seules les lumières de la ville éclairaient la pièce… Il pouvait voir le réacteur se refléter sur le bois laqué noir, créant un petit cocon de lumière agréable. C'était d'ailleurs la seule vraie lumière de la pièce. Pourtant il ne s'en plaignait pas. Là, contre le montrant de la porte, légèrement en retrait, il écoutait et observait chacun de ses gestes, n'ayant jamais pensé observer cette scène au bout milieu de la nuit alors qu'il allait se chercher un verre d'eau. Mais il n'aurait voulu rater ce spectacle pour rien au monde. Oh non, c'était comme voir quelque chose d'interdit, de poétique et de sulfureux à la fois…

La silhouette se dégageait doucement dans la pénombre de la pièce, rendant le piano plus imposant, presque une extension de Tony, au même titre que l'armure qu'il portait habituellement.

« Tu as l'air d'un fantôme à me fixer comme ça. Tu me diras, avec l'âge que tu as, Capitaine, c'est tout comme… »

Steve redressa la tête, Tony avait soudainement arrêté de jouer. Les mains qu'ils admiraient tant tout à l'heure avaient trouvé place sur les genoux, et il s'était à moitié retourné pour le regarder directement dans les yeux.

C'était ce que faisait Tony. Il vous fixait, regardait au fond de votre âme et faisait tout pour faire ressortir ce qui y était caché. Tony était comme ça. Il cherchait, il trouvait, et il utilisait toutes les données qu'il pouvait avoir. Mais Steve se rendit soudainement compte qu'on ignorait par contre ce qui se cachait vraiment en Tony. Ingénieur, génie, si bien caché derrière d'innombrables taquineries, d'éblouissements de toute sortes et d'innombrables actes irréfléchis. Mais que pouvait réellement masquer tout ça ? Que voulait si fort dissimuler Tony ? Que cherchait-il à cacher ?

Étrangement, Steve avait l'impression d'avoir vu un bout de cette ombre qu'il cachait, pendant qu'il jouait. C'est ce qui fit qu'il ne répondit pas à la provocation de Tony, pour une fois. Il y était de toute manière habitué maintenant, mais surtout, il ne voulait pas rompre le charme de cette étrange rencontre nocturne.

« C'était très joli comme morceau », préféra dire Steve en souriant et décroisant les bras pour paraître plus détendu.

La bouche de Tony mina un « o » parfait avant qu'il ne retourne vers le piano. Oui, le Tony qu'il avait devant lui était bien différent de celui de d'habitude. Celui de d'habitude l'aurait envoyé sur les roses ou se serait dépêché de se vanter d'être à ce point un génie que n'importe quoi entre ses mains était magnifique de toute façon. Mais non, ce Tony leva simplement une main pour aller caresser une touche avant de baisser le doigt pour laisser sortir une note simple et claire.

« Tu sais jouer, Steve ? », demanda-t-il faiblement.

Le soldat hocha négativement la tête mais, voyant que Tony ne le regardait pas, plongé qu'il était dans la contemplation des touches, il prononça un faible non.

« Tu sais, je suis sûr que cela te ferait beaucoup de bien », souffla-t-il sans le regarder, essayant une autre note. « Ça libère l'esprit, tes pensées deviennent plus claires... Car tu es debout à 4h du matin pour ça, n'est-ce pas, Cap ? Parce que tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? Ton esprit est trop occupé par des choses qui ne devraient pas y être... »

Steve fit un étrange sourire en penchant la tête sur le côté. Il avait simplement eu soif, un besoin naturel et primaire à assouvir, mais Tony semblait reporter les problèmes qui le taraudaient sur lui. Bien, il pouvait jouer le jeu. Parce qu'il était curieux de connaître ce Tony. Ce Tony si particulier, si différent, si magnétique…

« Peut-être… », chuchota Steve en reculant d'un pas, ne souhaitant pas déranger l'ingénieur dans son étrange manège, Tony testant des notes comme s'il ne les connaissait pas.

Mais Tony se retourna brutalement vers lui, comme piqué au vif, et l'examina pendant un long moment, comme sur le point de prendre une décision importante. Il pencha même la tête sur le côté comme s'il était prêt à sortir une réplique horrible sur le réveil de Steve, mais il finit juste par hocher la tête, avant de tapoter la place à côté de lui sur le banc.

« Viens donc t'asseoir, Capitaine Glaçon. Qu'on puisse voir la souplesse de ces doigts », dit-il en se redressant comme s'il était revenu à la normale.

« Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée. Avec ma force et… »

Le regard noisette de Tony l'arrêta aussitôt.

« Si tu es capable de te servir des grandes paluches qui te servent de mains pour dessiner, il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu détruises un piano », claqua-t-il en lui jetant un regard typiquement starkien.

Le capitaine haussa un sourcil, sûr cette fois le moment était passé, mais il se laissa tenter lorsqu'il vit les mains exécuter un accord assez compliqué sur le clavier. Il était fasciné. Le piano était un instrument majestueux mais, avec l'ingénieur, il semblait prendre une étrange grâce, presque enchanteresse. Les doigts de Tony étaient si habiles qu'il avait envie de se laisser tenter. Peut-être tout n'était-il pas fini… Il se glissa donc doucement sur le petit banc, obligé de se serrer contre le corps chaud de Tony pour ne pas tomber et fixa les touches devant lui, mal à l'aise, mais sûr d'une chose : Tony allait se moquer de lui.

Mais, au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, le silence était toujours total. Steve osa alors un regard sur le côté et croisa celui de Tony. Ils étaient si proches comme ça, collés l'un à l'autre. Steve pouvait même sentir le bras de l'ingénieur bouger de façon imperceptible lorsqu'il respirait. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à une trentaine de centimètres, Steve se sentit étrangement gêné, presque embarrassé.

Et la main de Tony toucha doucement la sienne. À peine un effleurement, mais il le ressentit jusque dans son épaule et ne put réprimer un petit sursaut.

« Du calme », chuchota Tony en glissant ses doigts sur les siens avec une certaine tendresse que Steve ne l'avait vu employer qu'avec Pepper ou ses armures.

Les doigts enserraient son poignet, la paume chaude collée à sa peau lui procurant un curieux picotement. Il pouvait sentir les crevasses et la sécheresse des mains de l'ingénieur ayant manipulé beaucoup trop d'objets durs et dangereux, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Au contraire. C'était une main qui avait déjà fait tellement de choses, qui avait fabriqué tellement de merveilles. Et avant que le capitaine ne s'en rende compte, et avec l'aide de ceux de Tony, ses doigts écrasèrent des touches au hasard et firent naître un son assez horrible. Steve sursauta une nouvelle fois, ayant peur d'avoir cassé une touche, puisque le son était si mélodieux avec l'ingénieur, mais les doigts puissants autour de son poignet ne le lâchèrent pas.

« Tout va bien. Ne bouge pas », déclara Tony d'une voix ferme.

Et Steve ne pensa même pas à le contredire. Non, il laissa sa main droite en suspens au-dessus des touches. Les doigts quittèrent son poignet pour descendre lentement et délicatement, et Steve ressentit encore un étrange frisson le secouer. Comme si ce n'était pas sa main que Tony touchait, mais tout le reste de son corps. Le bout des doigts qui le caressait était si doux, si tendre et venait d'une personne si inattendue qu'il se sentait perdu.

Depuis combien de temps Steve n'avait-il pas reçu un peu de tendresse ? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas eu de contact autre que des des coups ou une simple poignée de main amicale ? Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point cela lui avait manqué… La peau chaude de quelqu'un contre la sienne. Un simple contact humain. Il n'était plus seul maintenant.

Tony finit de passer ses doigts contre les siens avant de les enlacer et d'attirer sa main à lui, presque contre son torse.

« Tu es beaucoup trop tendu Steve. Le piano, c'est un plaisir. Cela demande du doigté, de la douceur, comme lorsque tu caresses quelqu'un… Un simple effleurement suffit la plupart du temps. Pas de force, pas de coups. Juste de la douceur. »

L'ingénieur entreprit ensuite de lui masser délicatement les doigts pour essayer de les détendre et Steve osa à peine respirer. Il sentait les paumes chaudes appuyer doucement et de manière circulaire sur les articulations qu'il avait récemment mis à mal à force de trop d'entraînements. Soulager ces mains qui avaient beaucoup trop tapé sur un sac de frappe était comme prendre un bain chaud et que son corps se fasse plus mou, plus flexible, presque désarticulé. Un simple massage du bout des doigts et il se sentait fondre dans tout le corps. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-on pas occupé de lui ?

Il osa enfin relever le regard et contempla Tony, concentré sur sa tâche, les yeux légèrement baissés. Steve put admirer la forme de son visage, comprenant pourquoi autant de femmes lui tombaient dans les bras. Il remarqua que ses yeux étaient beaucoup plus clairs qu'il ne le pensait, et ce, malgré la faible lumière du réacteur. Il remarqua les longs cils à chaque fois que Tony clignait des yeux, effleurant délicatement sa joue. Son regard descendit sur le cou dégagé, puis sur la nuque que ses cheveux semblaient câliner. Oui, Tony était beau, magnifique, mais cela n'avait rien de nouveau, n'est-ce pas ? Non, ce qui était nouveau et qui donnait un étrange picotement à Steve était ce regard, ces gestes doux, ce voile sur ses yeux…

Mais soudainement les yeux noisette de Tony se tournèrent vers lui et Steve réussit à ne pas sursauter une nouvelle fois, au prix d'un énorme effort. Mais lorsque Tony lui accorda un petit sourire, ayant remarqué qu'il le fixait, Steve détourna la tête sans comprendre réellement pourquoi… Sa main fut ramenée au-dessus du clavier et il se redressa légèrement, son corps effleurant d'avantage celui de l'ingénieur.

« Tu vois ces quatre touches, là », murmura Tony non loin de son oreille et Steve fut pris d'un nouveau frisson. « Appuie dessus les unes après les autres… »

Steve hocha doucement la tête, pas vraiment sûr que sa voix suivrait correctement le mouvement s'il devait s'en servir. Il obéit donc simplement au brun et cette fois le son fut bien meilleur, amenant un sourire aux lèvres du soldat.

« Tu vois, rien de difficile », chuchota Tony, et cette fois Steve put sentir le souffle dans son cou, et un frisson visible le parcourut des pieds à la tête.

Le soldat ferma aussitôt les yeux, se disant qu'il devait partir. Qu'il n'avait rien à faire là. Qu'il devrait être au fond de son lit et non collé au corps si chaud de Tony, à partager presque le même souffle. Tony semblait avoir un effet très particulier sur lui ce soir, tout comme le piano qu'il n'avait jamais vu comme autre chose qu'un instrument. Mais pas ce soir. Non, ce soir le piano était autre chose sans qu'il sache vraiment quoi… Quelque chose qui déclenchait des frissons dans son corps, tout comme Tony. Mais Steve ne bougea pas d'un pouce, essayant simplement de s'avancer un peu sur le banc pour finir encore plus serré contre Tony. La chaleur de l'ingénieur s'insinuait doucement dans son propre corps à travers le fin jogging que Steve portait. Il entendait la respiration calme de Tony près de lui, son souffle lent et chaud à l'oreille. Quelque chose se passait, il en était sûr…

Mais Tony s'écarta doucement, au grand regret de Steve qui sentit étrangement un manque en lui.

« Penche-toi un peu en avant », murmura encore la voix grave.

Steve fronça les sourcils mais obéit encore et un bras passa autour de lui, pour aller toucher les touches de l'autre côté de Steve. Une partie du torse de Tony se trouvait maintenant dans son dos, les plongeant un peu plus dans le noir. Il pouvait sentir le léger bourdonnement du réacteur contre lui, comme le ronronnement doux d'un chat. C'était apaisant alors que la chaleur de l'ingénieur le faisait s'appuyer un peu plus contre lui. Il se sentait bien ici. Presque en sécurité. C'était bien la première fois depuis son réveil dans ce monde qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il était bien. En paix. Mais il se mordit soudainement la lèvre lorsqu'un nez effleura son cou, le remontant lentement, jusqu'à sa joue qu'il retraça subtilement.

« Tourne un peu la tête, je ne vois pas les touches », susurra Tony en se rapprochant encore, collant davantage leurs corps l'un contre l'autre.

Steve retint difficilement un gémissement et déglutit aussi discrètement que possible, avant d'incliner la tête comme l'ingénieur le voulait. Il se sentait perdu dans ce monde de chaleur et plongé dans une semi-pénombre. Il se sentait basculer dans quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas et c'est avec effarement qu'il se rendit compte qu'il désirait Tony. Désirait son corps contre le sien, désirait sa chaleur, sa voix, son âme. Il était sur le point de paniquer. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa cage thoracique alors qu'il évaluait les différentes possibilités de fuite.

Mais une douce mélodie s'éleva et l'aida à reprendre ses esprits. Lente mais agréable, différente de celle qu'il avait écoutée lorsqu'il était entré. C'était un morceau plus lent, plus suave, qui l'aida à ralentir son rythme cardiaque, à calmer son anxiété. Pourtant, lorsqu'il fixait les doigts de Tony qui bougeaient avec dextérité, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que l'ingénieur savait parfaitement ce qui était en train de se passer en lui. Entre eux. Car Tony était toujours sûr de lui. Peut-être avait-il senti les frissons de Steve ? Oui, Tony savait qu'ils créaient quelque chose qui n'aurait pas dû être… Ou était-ce Steve qui imaginait tout ça ? Ne voyait-il que ce qu'il voulait voir ? Ou était-il juste en manque de contact ?

« Compte lentement jusqu'à cinq dans ta tête, appuie sur deux des quatre notes et tu joueras du piano », l'interrompit la voix encore plus basse de Tony.

Il pouvait maintenant sentir ses lèvres effleurer son cou à chaque mot et pas une seconde il pensa à le repousser, à se lever et dire qu'il ne voulait rien savoir, qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de ce piano. Que Tony était vraiment bizarre à coller les gens de cette manière. Que cela ne se faisait pas. Non, il ne pensa à rien de tout ça. Plus maintenant. Seul l'instant comptait. Cet instant magique. Il hocha donc simplement la tête, écoutant la douce mélodie qui continuait de monter en intensité et en puissance, comme le rythme du cœur du soldat.

« Maintenant… »

Steve obéit, compta jusqu'à cinq et appuya sur deux touches au hasard et soudainement le morceau prit consistance. Il n'avait joué que deux notes mais c'était comme s'il avait partagé le génie de Tony pendant une seconde. Comme s'il avait retourné tous les gestes de Tony. Ils partageaient vraiment quelque chose. Ensemble.

« Continue », l'encouragea Tony avec un sourire qu'il pouvait entendre à son oreille.

Alors Steve continua tous les cinq temps, n'ayant même plus besoin de compter à la fin, simplement porté par les notes qui s'envolaient, par le moment qui s'écoulait, suivant les gestes de Tony, les accompagnant presque. Il n'aurait voulu arrêter pour rien au monde, peu importe qu'il ne faisait que toucher quatre notes, peu importe que Tony faisait quasiment tout le morceau. Il était bien, juste ici, là, sur ce banc trop petit pour deux, avec les bras de l'ingénieur autour de lui, en paix comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Oubliée la guerre, oubliés les extraterrestres, oubliés les morts, oubliés les vivants. Juste comptaient ces quelques notes. Placées au bon endroit. Juste ça… Pour faire quelque chose de magique. Presque quelque chose qui leur ressemblait.

Mais à tout morceau, il doit y avoir une fin, même si on ne la désire pas. Les doigts de Tony ralentirent petit à petit, laissant le rythme cardiaque de Steve ressentir presque un manque à chacune des notes. Non, il ne souhaitait pas que cet instant se termine, jamais. Il voulait continuer à voyager sur ces quelques notes, grâce à ces doigts. Ne plus se sentir seul, partager avec quelqu'un, communier au point de créer une si jolie mélodie. Mais ce fut lui qui donna les dernières notes et cela brisa quelque chose en lui.

Il s'attendait à voir Tony se relever immédiatement, le repoussant, mais l'ingénieur n'en fit rien. Ses mains glissèrent du clavier pour se poser sur ses cuisses et il sentit la tête de Tony se poser contre son épaule.

« Tu vois Capitaine… Cela calme l'esprit », murmura-t-il faiblement.

Steve n'osa ni répondre, ni bouger. Il ne s'était rien imaginé, n'est-ce pas ? Le moment avait été aussi intense pour Tony que pour lui… Il ne savait pas vraiment mais il resta là, profitant de la respiration tranquille dans son cou, du ventre qui venait doucement effleurer son flanc à chaque inspiration. Il resta là un long moment avant de se dire qu'il devrait peut-être faire quelque chose. Peut-être arriverait-il à prolonger un peu ce moment qu'il trouvait si intime ? Il bougea légèrement la main, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, Tony s'était remis en mouvement, le stoppant dans les siens. L'ingénieur se redressa, ramenant le bras qui entourait Steve à lui.

« Tu as été très bon Steve », susurra-t-il de cette voix si intense.

Le soldat tourna aussitôt la tête vers lui alors que Tony se levait. L'ingénieur avait les joues légèrement rouges, les lèvres gonflées comme s'il se les était mordues. Oui, Steve n'avait rien imaginé. C'était marqué sur le visage de Tony. Lui aussi avait ressenti quelque chose, lui aussi avait aimé cet intense moment. Steve allait l'attirer à lui, agir cette fois, ne pas laisser passer sa chance, peu importe la suite mais Tony ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Pepper doit m'attendre… je vais la rejoindre. Bonne nuit, Steve. »

Ce fut le pire des coups de poings que le soldat ait reçu de toute sa vie. Il dut même se retenir de reculer. C'était comme si tout ce qu'ils venaient de faire ensemble n'avait rien signifié. Certes, il ne s'était pas vraiment passé quelque chose. Non, pas de baiser, rien de tout ça… mais pourtant Steve ne s'était jamais senti aussi proche, aussi bien avec quelqu'un. Et Tony venait de tout salir en juste quelques mots. Steve se sentit soudainement sale, comme s'il avait fait quelque chose de mauvais… Comme si ce qu'ils venaient de faire était mal.

Il entendit Tony faire le tour du banc, emportant avec lui la lumière la plus vive de la pièce - son réacteur - et se diriger vers la sortie. Steve appuya une dernière fois sur une des notes. Il eut l'impression que cela brisait une nouvelle fois quelque chose en lui, alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans la pénombre, à mesure que Tony s'éloignait de lui.

« Tony », appela-t-il faiblement.

L'ingénieur s'arrêta à la porte, se retournant légèrement, restant silencieux. Le soldat tourna enfin son regard vers lui, le fixant avec tristesse.

« Comment s'appelait le morceau ? », demanda-t-il, presque douloureusement.

Tony inclina sa tête contre l'encadrement de la porte, poussant un soupir fatigué, comme s'il était à bout de forces.

« Clair de lune. De Debussy. C'est un morceau inspiré du poème de Verlaine du même nom. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il l'avait écrit pour Rimbaud… »

Un morceau nullement choisit au hasard, alors. Deux hommes qui se sont aimés, envers et contre tous… Steve eut un petit sourire, un peu triste, malgré le nouveau coup porté. Car il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un message là-dedans, non ? Un message subtil que Steve n'aurait sûrement pas compris s'il ne venait pas de passer ce moment si particulier avec Tony... mais il finit par hocher doucement la tête avant de se détourner vers le piano qu'il ne voyait presque plus maintenant.

« Merci », murmura-t-il simplement.

Il entendit un pas dans sa direction, mais lorsqu'une minute plus tard il releva la tête, Tony était parti. Il était seul. Comme toujours. Cet instant aussi court qu'irréel était bien fini. Pourtant, Steve savait qu'il avait existé. Et c'était peut-être ce qui lui faisait le plus mal. Encore une chose qu'il avait perdue avant même de l'avoir eue. Était-il condamné à perdre tout ce qu'il désirait ? Il était capable de sauver un pays ou même la planète entière mais il ne savait pas garder quelqu'un près de lui. Il avait perdu le docteur Erskine, puis Bucky, et enfin Peggy. Et alors qu'il aurait peut-être pu se raccrocher à quelqu'un, ici, dans cette époque qui n'était pas la sienne, Tony s'en allait comme il était venu.

Était-ce là le destin d'un super héros ? Une vie solitaire et sans autres attaches que la mère patrie ? Ou peut-être cela venait-il de lui. Peut être était-ce ce qui faisait que les autres le cognaient lorsqu'il était jeune. Il avait peut-être quelque chose de spécial, de bizarre, qui faisait fuir les autres. Il ne savait pas lui même.

Steve poussa un profond soupir en regardant l'ombre de sa main, née des lumières de la ville. Il avait été si proche de Tony tout à l'heure, qu'il sentait encore sa chaleur en lui. Mais elle s'éloignait déjà. Si vite. De plus en plus rapidement, chassée par les mots blessants de l'ingénieur. Le ronronnement de l'ark contre son dos lui manquait aussi. Incroyable comme il ne s'était pas aperçu de la présence d'Anthony Stark plus tôt. Quelques minutes en tête à tête et il se sentait déjà accro. Presque drogué. C'était beaucoup trop fort pour lui. Beaucoup trop d'émotions pour quelqu'un comme lui. Alors il eut soudainement peur des sentiments qui bouillonnaient dans sa poitrine et referma précipitamment le piano avant de se lever d'un bond.

Il traversa rapidement la pièce comme si elle était en flammes, avant de se retourner une dernière fois vers le piano. Il ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. Car même si maintenant c'était douloureux, même si cela avait fait remonter de vieux souvenirs en lui, il avait passé l'un des plus beaux moments de sa vie. Ici et maintenant. Et c'était ça le plus important. Il l'avait voulu et il l'avait eu. Il n'avait pas fui. Il n'avait plus envie de fuir. Il était dans une autre époque. Une autre vie. Rien ne l'empêchait au moins d'essayer de changer son karma. Il pouvait le faire. Si la planète pouvait être sauvée, alors lui aussi. Et si cet instant volé au milieu de la nuit n'avait pas été le fruit de son imagination, il était sûr que Tony Stark pouvait faire quelque chose pour lui.

**Alors? Le début? La fin? Cela valait le coup de la refaire autant de fois? Ce petit instant volé? Pas trop triste pour Steve? Un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en pensez? S'il vous plait? **

**Bisounours :D**


End file.
